The Missing Prince
by Neo DragonStar
Summary: A young girl lives with her 'family' in the woods when she finds a boy bound on her way to get water. What will happen? I'm horrible at summarys, please read, its better then I make it out to be. Adventure/slight Romance.
1. Prolouge

A young women, most likly in her twentys bumped into a tall man most likely a year older then her. "Sorry sorry!" she apolagized picking up her books. "Hey! your the prince!" She stated.

"no duh" he stated walking away.

~Twenty years later~

"Why does it have to be my turn to get the water" a young girl maybe eleven or twelve grumbled, carrying a water jug trudged along. She noticed what appeared to be a person lying on the ground his hands and feet bound together.

"Oh arceus" She mumbled kneeling next to the person and placing the empty jug beside her as she set to work untying his hands. The person emited a moan and the girl sighed in relife. He was alive.

"Dude, are you ok?" She asked shaking his shoulders lightly.

He opened his eyes a crack. "Who are you?"

"I'm Neo DragonStar, now hold still, I'm gonna finish untying you then bring you to the spring" She said working on untying his feet, humming a simple but sweet tune. "There, now can you stand?"

"Yeah I think so" He said pushing himself to his feet. Neo picked up the jug and stood next to him, before looking up at the sun was at its highest, meaning it was noon.

"We gotta hurry!" She stated grabbing his hand and going into a full out sprint practically dragging him along.

"Slow down!" He said practically tripping over his own feet, just to have Neo let go of his hand and clamp it over is mouth pointing with the jug in her hand to a sparkleing lake. where two ursarings were drinking, and fishing.

She removed her hand from his mouth and put a finger to her lips before poining upwards then towards a tree with really low branches. Neo pulled the rope that had been binding the boys hands and tied to the jug, then the jug to her wrist. She darted over to the tree and began climbing like a squirrel. The boy began following more slowly, and clumsily.

"Gimmie your hand" Neo whispered. the boy nodded and she grabbed his hand. "Now jump" He looked at her ike she was crazy but jumped upwards. Neo gave his hand a tug wich brought him up high enough to get to a high enough branch. she put a finger to her libs and pulled out a small knife from her pocket and flung it, just missing the bears, but scaring them off.

"Nice aim" The boy said.

"I'm way better with a sword." Neo said jumping out of the tree and landing on her feet, while the boy climbed down.

"Oh yeah I never told you my name did I?" He asked.

"Seems not" She stated kneeling next to the spring and filling up the jug.

"I know my first name is Xavier, but I can't seem to remember my last name..." Xavier frowned.

Neo shrugged. "I made up my last name. anything I wanted." She said.

"Think I could do that?" He asked.

"'Course, why not?" she asked standing, heafting up the heavy jug after putting a cork in the top.

"Then I shall be Xavier Ellion"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Neo walked over and pulled the knife from the tree, before looking upwards at the sky. "Garbador" She cursed. "If we run we should make it just in time for dinner"

"Ok" Xavier stated.

Neo grinned. "Try to keep up!" She stated before running in the direction the had come from.

"hey!" Xavier whined chasing after her.

They reached a small cottage a few hours later. Neo pushed the door open and was practially strangeled by a women, most likely in her thirtys. "Jeeze Miranda I'm fine no need to flip"

"What took you so long?" Miranda asked her blond hair in her face.

"I scared off some bears and found a boy" She responded as though it was nothing unusaual before walking farther inside.

"Oh," She stated just then noticing the boy with ashy grey hair that had been behind Neo. "Who are you?" She asked.

Xavier smiled. "I am Xavier Ellion"

"nice to meet you, where are your parents?" She asked.

"Ummmm, I don't know" Xavier frowned.

Neo took that moement to pop up behind Miranda with a zorua at her heels along with a stoutland that was big enough for her to ride on. "I just found him with his hands and feet bound. Now whats for dinner?"

"Blit and Marlen caught some rabbits. I plan on broiling them." Miranda said.

"Mmkay I'mma take a nap" She stated moving over towards what appeared to be a living room. Her stoutland layed down against a couch and Neo rested her head on it. Her zorua settled down in her lap and the trio fell asleep a few minutes later.

"I swear that child needs to eat more" Miranda muttered, clearly refering to Neo's stick-like state. "So do you wish to stay with us?" Miranda asked Xavier.

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble." Xavier said.

"No trouble at all, follow me" She stated moving to a ladder proped up against a wall. Miranda climbed it fairly easily, revealing an loft with five mattreses. She pointed to one in the far back. "that one can be yours. it used to belong to Mathew but he left here about a year ago. it was such a shame, He's Neo's only blood reletive." she sighed.

"Oh your probably confused" She stated. "All of these childeren found they're ways here and me and Steven have cared for and raised them as though they were our own. "

"Thats really nice," Xavier smiled before the two of them left the loft, only to see two boys sitting on the couch. looking at the small TV on the stand on the onther side of the room.

"Blit, Marlen Meet Xavier, Neo found him while she was out getting water. weres Kimki?"

"Kimki's in town with Steve." Blit stated. Neo began to rouse waking both her pokemon.

An Pawniard exited a back room. "We're gonna have to wait a while can I go out?" Neo asked giveing Miranda the Lillipup look.

"Fine... But pawn has to go with you" Miranda said.

"Awesome! Xavier you wanna come?" Neo asked.

"Um.. Ok" he shrugged.

"You need a weapon, Come on!" She stated going into the room pawn came out of. there was a ton of weaponary. a double edged sword, A katana a large assortment of knives and more.

"I'll take this one" he said selecting a sword with a large curve in it.

"Oooo thats what I cal the lunar blade." She stated selectin a sword that was as black as midnight. "Blit and Marlen call mine New Moon Midnight. But I just call it Midnight"

"Now come on! do you have any pokemon on you?" Neo asked.

"Well I have these two" Xavier has pulling two pokeballs out of his pockets. "Come on out!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Awww They're so cute!" Neo said imediatly hugging the shiny houndour.

"Thats Guard, and this is Stall" He said petting his rapidash, who's head was poking in from the door.

"Return them we gotta go now if We're to do anything before Steve and Kimki get back." Neo said already halfway out the door.

[i]_How does she move so fast?[/i] _Xavier thought returning his pokemon then following Neo.

"Soo How long have you been here?" Xavier asked after he had caught up with her.

"I've been here for about three years now. Me and Matt arrived right before Kimki" Neo said hesitantly.

Xavier just nodded. They continued walking until they reached a small clearing.

"Put up your sword" Neo grinned. Xavier put up his. "Now no aiming for the head or the chest. attempt to gaurd yourself best you can" Neo said before taking a swipe at him, only holding the sword with one hand. Xavier blocked, pushing against her sword as hard as he could against hers, knocking Neo of balance.

While Neo was regaining her balance Xavier took a swing at her. He managed a light cut on her upper right arm. "Nice job" Neo said pulling an piece of cloth out of her pocket and covering the cut with it. She tied it around her arm with another piece of cloth, before giving a large whistle.

"Wait for it" She said. Moements later loud barking was heard. Her Stoutland and Zorua arrived moements later. "There they are!" She grinned. "Scotty, Zia over here!" She called. Her two pokemon came over and would've knocked her over if she hadn't jumped, managing to clear her stoutland.

"Bring out Stall" She told Xavier, "Zia Can you be a Rapidash?" The zorua nodded and was suddenly a Rapidash. She put Pawn and Scotty back into their pokeballs. While she had been doing that Xavier Had let out Stall and hoped up onto the Rapidash.

Neo hopped up onto Zia and grinned. "Race ya back!" She said seconds before Zia began running. Xavier followed keeping up easily. They reached the cottage in a few minutes thankes to the speed of the two rapidashes. Neo hopped off Zia and Zia became a Zorua once again.

Neo let her two pokemon out of their pokeballs and grabbed Xavier's hand as he was dismounting and ended up dragging him inside, They're swords where strapped to their backs. Xavier Returned his Rapidash while being dragged. Neo released his hand once they were inside and moved over to a sink. She pulled the cloth from her arm and got it wet, and proceeded on washing out the cut while Miranda and another girl, probably around 15 or 16, fussed over her only to be told "I'm fine Xavier just got a lucky hit"

"no your not fine your doing it wrong give me that!" The other girl said.

"I got it! Kimki relax!" Neo protested.

A few minutes later when everything settled down Everyone sat at the table. Steve at one end of the table Miranda to his left, Kimki and Neo next to her, and on His right was Blit then Marlen then Xavier.

Everyone began chatting as they ate their dinners. "So Steve, Miranda is there any chance I could go to the festival tomorrow?" Neo asked giving the lillipup look.

"well" Steve and miranda looked at each other. "You can" Miranda finished for steve smiling brightly."We're all going!" Miranda grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xavier woke to being violently shaken by Blit. "Dude wake up!" Blit near shouted.

"I'm Up I'm Up!" Xavier Sat up looking around the loft. They where the only two up there. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"Kimki is getting herself and Neo prepared for the Festival in Steve and Mirandas room, and Merlon and Steve are both waiting for Miranda to fid they're special occasion clothes." Blit said. The two of them left the loft. Miranda emerged trimphantly from what seemed to be a storage room with three sets of nice clothes.

"Xavier your going to be wearing an old set of Blit's clothes." Miranda said to Xavier with a small nod as she gave the boys they're clothes.

The day passed slowly. when 2 o'clock rolled around Kimiki and Neo left the back room, both in kimonos. "Miranda we breached your hair spray supplys" Kimiki said adjusting her Kimono.

"Sorry bout that, now is it festival time yet, I'm gonna eat my weight in sweets!" Neo Bounced up and down, her Brown hair bouncing up and down.

"Thank arceus your a toothpick" Miranda sighed in relife while everyone cracked up laughing.

"Now come on lets go!" Neo cheered, only to be hated as miranda shouted

"STOP!" Miranda shouted. "We're going to be using the buddy system to garentee no one gets lost. Neo and Xavier you two will go around together Kimiki, Blit and Marlen you three will be together and me and steve will be together." Miranda paused before continuing. "Ok, now you guys can go"

Neo grabbed Xaviers hand and pulled him outside, her zorua and stoutland trailing behind them.

"Race ya to the fair!" Neo called behind her as Xavier pulled out his rapidash's pokeball and let it out as Neo hopped side saddle onto her stoutland. Her Stoutland took off quickly as Xavier followed on his Rapidash.


End file.
